The American Dictator (novel series)
Pax Americana is the name colloquially given to an espionage-based techno-thriller series, following the missions of "Kappa," a government operative assigned to the Cerberus Program. The Cerberus program is later revealed to be one part of a very large conspiracy to expand America's influence around the world to create the proverbial American Empire. The three parts of Cerberus symbolizing the three branches of the government. LEARN FROM SPANISH-AMERICAN WAR & PHILIPPINE-AMERICAN INCURSION (For American expansion) UNITED STATES OF AMERICA vs. (2ND American Revolution/2nd American Civil War) US vs. Mexico (Drug Wars) IRAN (AFGHANISTAN, IRAQ. SYRIA.) World War III NORTH KOREA (2ND Korean War) VENEZUELA PARAMILITARY WARS CHINA (2nd Cold War) CASUS BELLI (CAUSE FOR WAR) BELLUM (WAR) ANTI-BELLUM (POST WAR) Characters - PENUMBRA: 1) Wade Bancroft- Boss. NYSE Stocktrader, gruff. 2) Jack Sprague- Protagonist. NYSE Stockbroker, straight-laced, cynical. Finds something strange in economic data, and money changing hands. Insider trading to alert SEC. WALL STREET-like. Launches own personal investigation, get a P.I. involved. Framed for crime he didn't commit (discovered state secrets) on the run. Hacker. 3) Michael Walker- The Mole. NYSE Stockbroker. 4) Karen Price- Lancer (FOIL). NYSE Stockbroker. Love interest, rational. Girlfriend. 5) Dr. Isaac Shaw "The Librarian"- Mysterious informant. Scholar. Columbia University. Man behind the man. 6) Henry Collier- Failed agent, killed Jesse Crawford. Former US Navy SEAL in the 1990s. Classified mission in Yugoslavia. Private plane pilot. 7) Lyle Fentress- Killed in May 6, 2011, 9 years ago, earlier investigator. Magic Bullet magazine & radio show. Committed suicide.Post 1918- The Cabal founded after WW1 by the wealthy of the world, they make decision and manipulate world events, even natural ones (President Wilson, D-NJ) October 29, 1929 – Great Depression began (President Hoover, R-NY) 1961-1963 – JFK makes a speech about secret societies (President Kennedy, D-MA) November 22, 1963- JFK’s second shooter, first shooter was in the Grassy Knoll and a second shooter was in a sewer. (President Johnson, D-TX) 1996 – Lyle Fentress begins his career in tabloid journalism (President Clinton, D-AR) 1998 – UFO shot down over Grayling, Michigan (President Clinton, D-AR). Friday, May 6, 2011. 1:06pm. 8) Pair of FBI Special Agents. 9) RIVAL GROUP. 10) FRONT ORGANIZATION FOR THE CONSPIRACY, GOVT THINK TANK. “War is good for business.” Kinda like the XX from XIII. Conglomerate that has weapon manufacturing, petroleum energy, etc. 1) leader of the XX, new POTUS. 2) SECDEF. 3) Chairman of the Joint Chiefs. 4) Supreme Court Chief Justice. 5) Big Bank CEO. 6) Weapons Manu CEO. 7) Big News Proprietor. 8) WH Chief of Staff. 9) NINE UNKNOWN MEN. 2021 "PROPHECY." x) DR. ANYA FIELDLING. USGS. ARCTIC OCEAN. ANALYZING OIL DEPOSITS. GEOLOGIST. ARCTIC COULD HAVE 1-3 YEAR SUPPLY OF OIL, 7-27 YEAR SUPPLY OF GAS. - CERBERUS: 1) LT. "Kappa" (Early 30s). Former US Navy SEAL, USC/Michigan State grad. Lansing, MI. Black. 2) Souza. Technician. Ethnicity: Hispanic, dark hair in a bun. 3) Garcia. Quartermaster, armorer. Ethnicity: Hispanic, short dark hair. 4) Rowe. Extractor. Ethnicity: Caucasian, short blonde hair. 5) Zimmer. Operations chief, replaced Taggart. Ethnicity: Caucasian, balding. 6) Estella Parnell. Operations chief, replaced Zimmer. Ethnicity: N/A. 7) Taggart. Cerberus leader, former operations chief. Ethnicity: African-American. x) General Leonid Golova (no Russian villains, they're allies!) xx) General Aleksandr Antonov (no Russian villains, they're allies!) Series Breakdown - RAPIER: - PENUMBRA: A stockbroker in New York City discovers an anomalous algorhythm in economic chart that leads him to a secret society that manipulates world events on a grand scale. In his journeys, he discovers that this secret society is an American think tank that is attempting to expand America’s influence all over the world and can be interpreted as the center of the “fourth branch.” 2020 presidential election (Nov. 3, 2020). Incumbent President Robert Cavanaugh, VP chose not to run. California Governor/former LA Mayor Tony Cervantes becomes the democratic nominee for president, while Former President David Roth's brother Nathan is running as the republican nominee for president. When public opinion favors Governor Cervantes, the untimely and suspicious death of Nate Roth's father Jesse in a plane crash, leads to the election favoring Nate Roth and him winning election. It is learned that the elderly Jesse was flying to warn the FBI in DC with documents that incriminate his two sons. Representative Garrett is mentioned as being a possible candidate for Secretary of State. Howard Mullen "The Conductor"- 60s, b: 1950s, 1980s- Reagan admin/biz excess. Shoe-in for a cabinet position in the N. Crawford administration/SECDEF? Man behind the conspiracy. Cheney-expy. World in 25 years (2000/2025). Russia/China want to material in middle-east, won't share stuff they need. Shift to Arctic. LARGEST OIL RESERVES: 1) SAUDI ARBIA-72.4 YEARS LEFT, 2) VENEZUELA-234.1 YEARS LEFT, 3) IRAN-88.4 YEARS LEFT. 4) IRAQ-128.1 YEARS. 5) KUWAIT-110.9 YEARS. 6) UAE-94.1 YEARS. 7) RUSSIA-20.6 YEARS LEFT. 8) LIBYA-76.7 YEARS. 9) KAZAKHSTAN-62.1 YEARS. 10) NIGERIA-42.4 YEARS. 11) CANADA-26.3 YEARS LEFT. 12) USA-11.3 YEARS LEFT. 13) QATAR-45.2 YEARS LEFT. 14) CHINA-9.9 YEARS LEFT. 15) BRAZIL-18.3 YEARS. PUBLISHED: MAY 11, 2012. THE CABAL. PENULTRA CORP/EQUINOX ALLIANCE. “GOVERNMENT” THINK TANK. MYSTERIOUS 4TH BRANCH OF THE GOVT. SHADOW GOVT. RADICAL RIGHT-WING. JOHN BIRCH SOCIETY. ONE WORLD GOVERNMENT, UNDER THE AMERICAN EMPIRE. WORLD MEDIATOR: THE CONDUCTOR, THE LIBRARIAN. MIDTOWN MANHATTAN – ROCKEFELLER PLAZA (HQ) ECONOMIC CONSPIRACY. “THE THEORY OF MORAL SENTIMENTS” BY ADAM SMITH- DEMOCRACY/CAPITALISM WONT SURVIVE, IF THERE ISNT MORALS. INVISIBLE HAND. “TO FULFILL SUFFICIENT NEEDS & WANTS, EVERYONE WANTS SOMETHING THE OTHER SIDE WANTS” SEXTANT TATTOO, CARD. THE #s (FIBONNACCI SEQUENCE). THE #23. CONSTELLATIONS (SEXTANS). WORLD GOVT. ISOCELES TRIANGLE CARD. FOUCAULT’S PENDULUM- LIKE ONE AT GRIFFITH OBSERVATORY. SANTA CLAUS: “HE SEES YOU WHEN YOU’RE SLEEPING AND HE KNOWS WHEN YOU’RE AWAKE.” COAST TO COAST AM (ANNOUNCER) PLOT • SCENE SHIFT CAPTIONS. BLOWS UP. CHASE. • MARYLAND HOTEL- SEN. WATTS MURDERED, ASSASSIN SUICIDE. • JOGGING. • FT. MEADE, MD/BALTIMORE, MD – NSA ANALYST WALKER CYRPTOLOGY • ALASKA – DR. FIELDING DISCOVERY • AMUNDSEN- ATACAMA DESERT. • ANNAPOLIS, MD- WALKER VISITS CRIME SCENE. • GEOGRETOWN UNIV. • DC – PENULTRA CORP, CEO JACK SPRAGUE. • ANTARCTICA. CHALLENGER DEEP, MARINAS TRENCH. SOUTH AMERICA. • ANTARCTIC TUNDRA (MOVE TO ALASKA) NAZI U-BOAT. USGS. A GERMAN LUGER. • SENATOR REPLACEMENT. • IN THE END, ALL OF THE CHARACTERS FAKE THEIR DEATHS & JOIN THE SECRET SOCIETY AND RECONSTITUTE IT. • SILICON VALLEY. • NUCLEAR WEAPONS SILOS, STEAL. • CREEPY BACK FOLLOWS • Project Rapier SCI-SAP. - CERBERUS 1: 8 months since election day (July 20, 2021). SYNOPSIS) A special forces operator working in a covert military program to dispatch problem elements around the world. Eventually discovers that the program is about more than dispatching individuals and about creating an American Empire around the globe. SUPPLEMENTARY INFORMATION- CONSPIRACY: (FROM PENUMBRA) – CREATION OF AN AMERICAN EMPIRE, TO COMBAT AMERICA’S DECLINE INFLUENCE IN THE WORLD. BLACKTHORNE PMC. President Roth's honeymoon with the voters & congress has ended. - CERBERUS 2: 6 months since C1 (Jan. 20, 2022). - CERBERUS 3: 3 weeks since C2 (Feb. 2022). - CERBERUS 4: 10 years (2032)/3 1/2 years (Aug. 2025). - CERBERUS 5: 1 year (Aug. 2026)/2030s. - CERBERUS 6: Late 2026/2030s. FOREIGN TRILOGY (MAIN TRILOGY) CERBERUS 1: July 16, 2017. Mexico, Washington DC, Saudi Arabia, Qatar, UAE (Middle East) CERBERUS-Fireteam Alpha. 6 months later… CERBERUS 2: January 13, 2018. China. (Asia) Sidestories set in Cyprus & Mongolia. CERBERUS- Fireteam Alpha. 3 weeks later…. CERBERUS 3: February 10, 2018. China, Russia, UK, Sea of Okhotsk. Sidestories set in Eastern Europe, Central Asia. Caspian Sea. CIA- Division 88. 3 ½ years later… DOMESTIC TRILOGY (SEQUEL TRILOGY) CERBERUS 4: August 12, 2021. Sea of Okhotsk, Germany, Washington DC, Virginia. War: Western Europe (sidestories setting). Eurasia. CERBERUS II. 2 years later… CERBERUS 5: September 26, 2023. Southwestern US, Wyoming, Puerto Rico, Gulf Coast (Florida). Sidestories set in Venezuela and Nether Antilles. CERBERUS II. Years later… CERBERUS 6: Mid-Late 2020s. CERBERUS II. Alaska. RAPIER (Part 1) (July 4, 1976-March 5, 1992) – Formed after Watergate scandal embarrassment and Vietnam War failure. When the Cold War ended, Rapier’s objective was re-targeted. 15 years and 8 months of operation in this capacity. RAPIER (Part 2) (November 1993-September 2001) – Rapier continued its operations after the fall of the Cold War and operated severely underfunded in a post-Cold War world and were negligent of 9/11. It operated for 7 years and 10 months. Rapier program lasted approximately 23 and a half years. CERBERUS 1 (March 5, 2002-February 14, 2018) – Cerberus was Rapier’s replacement, targeted toward the wider war on terrorism. It operated for almost 16 years in total. CERBERUS 2 (July 4, 2021-2025?) Cerberus’ multinational replacement. CERBERUS (SIDESTORIES). SECONDARY MINOR CHARACTER POV. • Staff Sergeant Tommy “Jester” (USMC 1st Force Recon) Sniper-Spotter dynamic with “Cowboy” • Sergeant “Cowboy” (US Army Green Berets) Cerberus – Fireteam Bravo • U.S. aircrews search & rescue campaigns • May 1, 2011: Killing of Osama bin Laden (Al-Qaeda), Pakistan. • October 25, 2013: Congo River, Democratic Republic of Congo (Lord’s Resistance Army insurgency) • October 4, 2014: Acapulco, Mexico (Central America drug leaders) • November 13, 2014: Kuala Lumpur, Malaysia; Singapore; Manila/Quezon City, Philippines (Islamic terrorists) • September 12, 2015: Borkou region, Chad; Omdurman, Sudan; Mogadishu, Somalia (Darfur Janjaweed & Russian arms dealers) • July 16, 2017: Saudi Arabia mission participation, Fireteam Alpha with Alpha alongside Fireteam Bravo SONS OF LIBERTY/COVER FIRE. BACKGROUND OF KAPPA. • Sergeant First Class Garner (US Army Delta Force), Cerberus – Fireteam Alpha • October 2001: Tora Bora, Afghanistan • March 2003: Invasion of Iraq • September 2005: Actions in Iraq from original Cover Fire plot • June 2006: Multinational document published • 2006/2007: Actions in Afghanistan from original Sons of Liberty plot • Summer 2008: Actions in Africa RAPIER (PREQUELS). BACKGROUND FOR OLDER CHARACTERS. Starts in 1976/1977 • Case officer Taggart (CIA – Special Activities Division/Special Operations Group): Division 88/ Project Rapier • April 1975: Fall of Saigon • 1975-1978: Khmer Rouge genocides • 1979-1985: “Second Cold War.” 1979: Iran Revolution. 1980-1981: Polish Crisis. 1983: Grenada; Beirut, Lebanon (with Henry Kohler of the US Navy SEALs); Libya; KAL 007; “Able Archer 83” • 1984-1993: Strategic Defense Initiative (SDI) • 1985-1991: Reagan Doctrine. The Fall of the Soviet Union. 1987: Nicaragua “Contras”/Sandinistas. 1979-1989: Soviet War in Afghanistan. Dec. 21, 1989-Jan. 21, 1990: Panama. • Aug. 2, 1990-Feb. 28, 1991: Persian Gulf War. • Oct. 3-4, 1993: Battle of Mogadishu in Somalia. • 1995/1999: NATO activities in the Balkans. • Oct. 7, 2001-2014?/2024?: War in Afghanistan. • Mar. 17, 2003-Dec. 15, 2011: War in Iraq. CERBERUS (first film) • July 16, 2017. Washington DC. Doha, Qatar. Lieutenant “Kappa” (US Navy SEALs- Cerberus- Fireteam Able) in the middle-east attempts to find the culprits behind a nuclear detonation in Jubail, Saudi Arabia. 150,000 deaths. Abu Dhabi, UAE. • Pablo Arellano, Lita, Taggart, fmr. Associate, SecState Patton, SecDef?, General Golova. General Douglas Haskins. • To complete script: NEST teams, stay, flee, blast radius, detonation. Kappa thought to be dead, EMTs. Find culprits, off grid, mole hunt, attention to pvt company, AA, Zimmer arrested, bad guys discovered. Kill USSR general, Ultranationalist Russian president. President Navarro is mentioned, Rowe & Kappa solve it. • First glimpse of Iran becoming Persia, forming an Islamic Alliance; Iran became Persia after 2013 and invaded Iraq, took Syria and aligned with Pakistan CERBERUS 2 • 6 MONTHS LATER. January 13, 2018. Lieutenant “Kappa” (US Navy SEALs). Cerberus – Alpha Squad. • Estella Parnell (Zimmer’s replacement), Middle-east contact & Taggart. During an economic treaty signing in Beijing, China, which turns into the assassination of the Chinese President Sying Tai which is blamed on Kappa. Opens with a Senate hearing in DC, Kappa is a lower status, he is branded a fugitive for allegedly killing the Chinese President. Huang is revealed to be a Chinese spy and later discovered to be the real assassin. Rowe doesn’t believe Kappa killed the President of China. Street bike through Beijing. The U.S. President is kidnapped, during the recovery Vice President Caraveo is found killed. Video leaked on the net showing Kappa’s innocence, Chinese prison. Cerberus is decommissioned. Kappa is a POW. • Russia & China skirmish. China endears itself to the US and India, “three policemen” • Gobi Desert. Great Wall of China. Beijing. Tianjin, Tangshan. Shanghai. Hong Kong. Yellow Sea/East China Sea. • From the first film: 500,000 die from the radiation effects, Saudi Arabia loses 50% of its water supply & irradiates the Persian Gulf. • The President has changed the U.S. Cabinet, National Defense Act of 2017, increased funding for education, S.A.F.E. program replaces D.A.R.E, legalize marijuana, gay marriage, ONI & JARO formed. Fears of a Russian arms build-up. Missile defense platform in Poland. China wants Taiwan. • SIDESTORY: Nicosia, Cyprus (thwart elements of the Islamic Alliance of Syria, Iraq, Persia, Afghanistan & Pakistan) Latakia, Syria? • SPINOFF: Sino-Russo Oil Pipeline in Mongolia. (Gobi Desert, Inner Mongolia, Altay Mountains; near Sayan/Yablonovyy Mountains, Russia) CERBERUS 3 • 1 MONTH LATER. February 10, 2018. Lieutenant ”Kappa” (US NAVY SEALs). Division 88. Staff Sergeant “Cowboy,” “Volk”- Russian scientist. On a mission from State Secretary Perry, the team are embedded with an off the books, blacker than black Division 88. They break into a Chinese prison and save Kappa. C-17 crash lands into the Himalayas. Discover the plot maybe Russian in origin. U.S. Navy vs. Russian Navy. St. Petersburg is destroyed by a nuclear-tipped ICBM. Sink a highly-advanced Russian submarine. Sink US aircraft carrier. It is revealed that the President of the United States and Russia are imposters. Kill former Kappa associate. London Accords end the three-way conflict. Russian spy and Kappa talk about a world without people like them. Terminate fake President. Series of chemical attacks all over the Western world • Taggart (Mentor of “Kappa”). Estella Parnell (Division 88 unit leader). Souza (Division 88 technician). Fireteam Alpha: Lieutenant “Kappa”, Operator Rowe, Operator Garcia. Fireteam Bravo: Operator Garner, Gunnery Sergeant “Jester”, Staff Sergeant “Cowboy” • Moscow, Caucasus Mountains (near Groznyy), Ural Mountains (near Perm, Tagil, Yakaterinburg, Serov, Ufa, Orsk), Siberia, Sikhote Alin Range, Sea of Okhotsk, Kuril Islands, Kamchatka Peninsula, Bering Strait/Sea. • NATO/COALITION/FREEDOM LEAGUE IS FORMED: UNITED STATES, CANADA. UNITED KINGDOM, EUROPEAN UNION (FRANCE, GERMANY, NORWAY, SWEDEN). SOUTH AFRICA. INDIA. PEOPLE’S REPUBLIC OF CHINA, SOUTH KOREA, JAPAN. AUSTRALIA, NEW ZEALAND. • February 2018- 5 million people die. ST. PETERSBURG DESTROYED BY ICBM. (DIV88) • SIDESTORY: Estonia, Latvia, Lithuania, Kaliningrad Oblast, Belarus & Ukraine campaign. • SPINOFF: The Steppes, Caspian Depression, Plato Ust-Urt, Kazakhstan (to find Russian involvement in Persia. • Pakistani/Russian nuclear detonation in the Caspian Sea by Iran-Persia near Elbruz Mountains. Russia is a primary backer of Persia. CERBERUS 4 • 3 ½ YEARS LATER. August 12-19, 2021. Lieutenant Commander “Kappa” (US NAVY SEALs). Cerberus II “Dogpatch.” Dr. Alijani. After 3 years and $4 billion, the Russian submarine has been recovered from the bottom of the Pacific. Vice President Perry observes the salvage operation and later attends an economic conference in Germany. A chemical attack on Frankfurt. Recovery of Russian submarine from Aleutian Islands; Chinese allies peaceably welcome Taiwan back into China for a democratic China; Iran-Persia is a single foe. Russia funding Iran-Persia with nuclear weaponry the last four years. NATO/Coalition forces fight against them. Frankfurt, Germany. US DSS. Cerberus II is activated to investigate. G20 NATIONS: SOUTH AFRICA (SFB), CANADA (Joint Task Force 2), MEXICO, UNITED STATES (US Army Delta Force, US Navy SEALs, CIA-SAD/SOG, Intelligence Support Activity, Green Berets, Rangers), ARGENTINA (Argentine SOFG), BRAZIL (SOB), CHINA (SOF), JAPAN, SOUTH KOREA (UDT/SEALs), INDIA (Para Commandos), INDONESIA (Kopassus), SAUDI ARABIA, RUSSIA (Spetsnaz), TURKEY, EUROPEAN UNION (Sweden- SOG SSG/SIG), (Poland- GROM), (Norway-FSK/HJK), FRANCE (COS), GERMANY (KSK), ITALY, UNITED KINGDOM (Special Air Service), AUSTRALIA (Special Air Service Regiment), NEW ZEALAND (Special Air Service. Parnell fights Souza. In the United States, an emergency session of Congress is called, during which another chemical attack kills ¾ of the Cabinet including Speaker of the House but except the Secretary of Defense who was the designated survivor. Nominate a new Speaker and Vice President. Champion’s Rock, Blue Ridge Mountains, VA – is Cerberus II’s HQ. Another attack on Norfolk, VA destroys CVN 69, 71, 75, 77. Caused by a rogue state, the Balkans. USS KANSAS CITY. USS INDIANA. USS SPOKANE (VA-CLASS SUBs). Garner works for DSS. • Estella Parnell (Cerberus II project leader- USA), Souza (Cerberus II technician), LCDR “Kappa” (“Dogpatch” leader), Rowe (“Dogpatch” assistant), 1st Sgt. “Jester” (“Dogpatch” scout), SSgt. “Cowboy” (“Dogpatch” demolitions expert), Garcia (“Dogpatch” weapons expert) • August 2021- Hundreds die from CHEMICAL ATTACK IN FRANKFURT. Thousands die in attack on US NAVY IN NORFOLK (C2) • Invasion/Blitzkrieg: Budapest, Hungary. Rome, Italy. Vatican City. Messina, Sicily. Mediterranean Sea. Never hit UK. Norwegian oil platform in the North Sea. Stockholm, Sweden & Copenhagen, Denmark. Helsinki, Finland. • Arabian Peninsula: Sanaa; Madrat Ash Sha’b; Aden; Socotra, Yemen. Gulf of Aden. • Indian Front (vs. Pakistan): Great Indian Desert. Jodhpur; Ajmer; New Delhi; Delhi, India. May lead to a fight near Mount K2 with Chinese forces. • Kandahar (fight Pakistan) & Herat (fight Iran) Afghanistan (US launching point into Iran-Persian territory) • Iran-Persia territory: Bandar-e Abbas, Iran. • SIDESTORY: Battle of Barcelona, Spain. Jointly defend the Poland Missile Defense Zone • SPIN-OFF: Battle of Marseille & Nice, France. Jointly defend the Poland Missile Defense Zone CERBERUS 5 • 2 YEARS LATER. September 26, 2023. Lieutenant Commander “Kappa” (US Navy SEALs). Cerberus II “Watchdog.” President Patton resigns and is subsequently arrested. Militarized U.S. The monster behind the façade is revealed & apprehended. Revealed to be caused by an American Taliban. Tartarus prison is seen. Cyberterrorists attempt to launch missiles from F.E. Warren AFB, WY. USCG present. Revealed to be caused by former Chairman of the Joint Cheifs Haskin. • Estella Parnell (Cerberus II project leader), Souza (“Watchdog” technician), Garcia (Tartarus prison warden), LCDR “Kappa” (“Watchdog” leader), Rowe (“Watchdog” assistant), 1st Sgt. “Jester” (“Watchdog” weapons expert), GySgt. “Cowboy” (“Watchdog” demolitions expert). • Battle of San Juan, Puerto Rico (Enemy: Venezuela); Battle of Miami/Key West (Enemy: Venezuela); Thwart invasion of Gulf Coast: Corpus Christi, Houston, New Orleans, Pascagoula, Mobile, Pensacola, Tallahassee, Tampa-St. Petersburg, Sarasota. • SIDESTORY: Nether Antilles (Aruba, Curacao, Bonaire) • SPINOFF: Cucuta, Colombia and San Cristobal, Venezuela. CERBERUS 6 • November 5, 2024. Washington DC. Commander “Kappa” (US Navy SEALs), promoted to Captain (Post Humorously). Cerberus II/Rogue US Navy SEALs. After these seven and a half years, Kappa has become a terrorist, lost everything & very cynical. He is captured on a Boeing business jet. Instead of Inauguration, make it a Peace Treaty ending the war. Kappa is trying to kill Wental, but doesn’t. Hunsaker goes down. Cerberus II is canceled on Inauguration Day. After it is all solved, Rowe & Souza refuse to terminate Kappa and let him flee to Barrow, Alaska, where he will live out the rest of his days. Corporal Watts. Hunt for Kappa. Blue Ridge Mountains facility, VA. • Estella Parnell (Cerberus II project leader), Souza (Fireteam Omega technician), Garcia (Omega weapons expert), Rowe (Omega leader), “Jester” (Omega assistant), GySgt. “Cowboy” (Omega demolitions expert). FOCUS ON SECRET HISTORY & SPACE WARFARE. End of the Cold War-1992. Project Rapier established-1993. Feed into 90s nostalgia. 9/11/01. • Originally, Cerberus was a black ops section apart of the CIA-SAD, Dept. of State, or DNI. Presidency can have a cameo. • Then became a government sanctioned hit squad formed out of American terrorists to take out foreign terrorists. Presidency is irrelevant. • Toying with the idea that Cerberus is actually a PMC, that is attempting to restore America's prestige with the world and create an American Empire. In a Post-US future. Who's president, is irrelevant. Overall timeline • OPERATION: RAPIER IN THE 1990S TO CAPTURE LOST SOVIET NUKES BEING SOLD TO BALKAN POWERS AND ROGUE STATES, YUGOSLAVIA. FIRST NAIL IN THE COFFIN, THAT LEAD TO THE END OF OPERATION: RAPIER. • AFTER 9/11, THE • 2009-2013: PRESIDENT LAUGHLIN SR./BROTHER, LIKENED TO A REPUBLICAN JFK/RFK. FROM INTERIOR MOUNTAIN WEST, NOT SOUTH, DON'T WANT TO VILIFY THEM. • 2013-2021: PRESIDENT CALLAGHAN. • DUE TO LAGGING INFLUENCE OF THE USA UNDER THE CALLAGHAN ADMINISTRATION, SOME CORPORATE INTERESTS ARE DETERMINED TO RESTORE AMERICA'S "STRENGTH." • "NOT WANTING TO THE WORLD'S POLICEMEN, IS NOT A WEAKNESS." • FALSE FLAG ATTACK BY US OPERATORS TO CHANGE THE SPHERE OF POWER IN THE WORLD. • EVIL US PRESIDENT. PRESIDENT WILLIAM LAUGHLIN JR. (R-MI, Gov), Romney expy. Original. • NUCLEAR DESTRUCTION OF A PORT CITY ON THE PERSIAN SEA, CONTAMINATING THE REGION • PLUNGING THE WORLD INTO ECONOMIC TURMOIL, WITH THE SUDDEN RISE IN GAS PRICES & A MIDDLE EASTERN REFUGEE CRISIS. AN EMERGENCY SUMMIT IS HELD IN BEIJING. • US MILITARY SPENDING IS NON-EXISTANT, AS GOVT CANT PAY FOR IT. • WEEKS LATER... A FREE-FOR-ALL WAR IN THE ARCTIC. DESTROY ADVANCED RUSSIAN SUBMARINE. BACK ENGINEER THE TECH. RUSSIANS AND CHINESE ARE MORE ADVANCED BECAUSE OF US LAG. • PEACE TREATY SIGNED, UN IS DISSOLVED, NATO EXPANDS TO INCLUDE RUSSIA & CHINA. BECOMING INTO. • YEARS PASS... ANTI-AMERICAN SENTIMENT, AS US IMPERIAL PRESIDENCY UNDER PRESIDENT LAUGHLIN. EXPANSION OF THE AMERICAN EMPIRE. COUP D'ETAT AGAINST THE LAUGHLIN ADMINISTRATION. LEADS TO PRESIDENT GARRETT. SMALL GOVERNMENT, BUT BIG MILITARY! "I never wanted us to be the world's police"/"You're with the Army right?""The Army? Their budget wouldn't be enough to fill our paperclips" World stage Political actors 1. United Nations Secretary-General Dario Blanco. Term: Jan. 1, 2017-Dec. 31, 2021/6. From a country in Latin America. Ethnicity: Hispanic. 2. United States President Tony Cervantes. (D-CA) DOB: April 1962, age: 55. Former Mayor of Los Angeles and former Governor of California. Ethnicity: Hispanic. Under the Cervantes administration, a focus was placed on the ‘Green Wave,’ and the National Defense Act of 2017 (it unbloats the American military & intelligence apparatus, a Dept. of National Intelligence is created, elimination of secret prisons, cancelation of the USA PATRIOT ACT, women can serve in the military in combat roles), cap CEO pay, national legalization of marijuana, as well as cleaning up the U.S. Cabinet by reforming Labor, Transportation and Veteran Affairs departments, a general focus placed on bettering the American Education system and facilitating a movement toward universal healthcare. CERVANTES 2016 – MAKE AMERICA GREAT AGAIN. 3. U.S. Speaker of the House of Representatives Michael Hall. (D-PA) Term began: Jan. 3, 2017. Killed Cerberus 2/3. Ethnicity: African-American. 4. U.S. Secretary of State Cynthia M. Garrett. Born: March 1961, age 56. Home state: Connecticut. Ethnicity: Caucasian, black-haired, blue-eyed. Succeeds Cervantes as President of the United States. 5. U.S. Under-Secretary of Education Chand Wental. Born: 1977. Home state: New Jersey. Ethnicity: Hindi. 6. U.S. Chairman of the Joint Cheifs of Staff 4-star General Douglas Haskin. Since 2017. 7. Mexican President Efraim Villalobos. PRI. Since Dec. 2012, until Dec. 2018. 8. Mexican President Luis Pena. PAN. Term: Dec. 2018 until Dec. 2024. 9. Iranian President/Persian Emperor Abdul-Wahid Fatin (Islamic Party) Term began: March 2013, maybe until 2021. 10. Russian Federation President Anton Kharlakov (Ultranationalist Party) Term: May 2012 until May 2024. 12 years. 11. People’s Republic of China President Sying Tai (Communist) Since March 2013, for about 10 years. 12. People’s Republic of China Vice President Li Ch’eng (Communist) Since March 2013. 13. People’s Republic of China Chairman of the Communist Party Chi Liao. List of presidents of the USA - 40th PRESIDENT RONALD REAGAN (1981-1989) - UNKNOWN (1989-2009) - 44th PRESIDENT DAVID "Dave" ROTH (2009-2013). - 45th PRESIDENT ROBERT CAVANAUGH (2013-2021). Jean Kellam- Treasury Secretary (ft. in Penumbra) - 46th PRESIDENT NATHAN "Nate" ROTH (2021-2025). - 47th PRESIDENT CYNTHIA M. GARRETT (2025-2033). 63 years old. "America's Iron Lady." First female president. NEW INFORMATION!!! MILITARIZATION OF SPACE. MISSILE DEFENSE AGENCY. OUTER SPACE TREATY. SPACE PRESERVATION TREATY. BLACKWATER/ACADEMI-PMC. ERIC PRINCE IN VA. FORMER NAVY. 10 CONTRACTORS FOR 1 MIL. PERSONNEL. SOUTH AFRICA. AUSTRALIA. USA. UK. PVT. DEF. AGENCY. SECRET HISTORY 1990S W. 2025 RU/CH need resources themselves. 5% OF WORLD POP, USE 25% OF ITS ENERGY. OVERSEAS BASES IN 120 COUNTRIES. THERE IS NO EXIT, WE STAY. LACK OF AMERICAN PRESENCE, IRAN. 40% OF WORLDS OIL, GOES THROUGH STRAIGHT OF HORMUZ. BLACK OPS- 1960S ERA/COLD WAR/VIETNAM MODERN WARFARE SERIES (1-3): GHOSTS-10 YEARS, US HAS FALLEN, ARCTIC OCEAN, LAST US SUB, LAST US COMBAT TEAM, FIGHTING FOR SURVIVAL, WITH EACH OTHER, UNIDENTIFIED DISASTER, LEAVES ALOT OF PLACES IN RUIN. DOG. BROTHERS. SPECOPS TEAM. NIGHT JUNGLE FIGHT. RISE OF A NEW ENEMY. MISSION NOT TO DESTROY ENEMY. UNDERSEA DIVE. SCALE THE SIDE OF A BUILDING. PORT EXFIL, EXPLOSIONS. CENT.AM FLOOD. BLACK OPS II- 2020S. WOODS IN A GOVT RETIREMENT HOME. COLOSSUS RESORT. SINGAPORE-SHIPPING DEPOT, BLOW UP A TANKER. CHINESE MISSILES. LA BATTLE-DRONES, PACK MULES. WHAT HAPPENS WHEN THE ENEMY STEALS THE KEYS TO THE DRONES. MIDEAST LEADER. ALWAYS NEED MEN WHO ARE ALWAYS WILLING TO DO WHAT OTHERS CANNOT. F/A-38 PLANE. HORSE RIDE IN MIDEAST. ADVANCED WARFARE- 2050S. DEMOCRACY. ATLAS CORP (PMC). REFUGEE HOLDING CENTER. ARCTIC FOREST. INVISIBILITY. NIGERIA. SAN FRANCISCO. HOVERBIKE. VTOL. INFRARED GRENADE. ZONE SCAN. EXOSKELTON. JUMP BOOSTER. CLIMBING GLOVES. DEPLOYABLE COVER. THE END OF AMERICA BY NAOMI WOLF. 1)INVOKE A TERRIFYING INTERNAL AND EXTERNAL ENEMY. 2) CREATE SECRET PRISONS WHERE TORTURE TAKES PLACE. 3)DEVELOP A THUG CASTE OR PARAMILITARY FORCE NOT ANSWERABLE TO CITIZENS. 4) SET UP AN INTERNAL SURVEILLANCE SYSTEM. 5) HARASS CITIZENS GROUP. 6) ENGAGE IN ARBITARY DETENTION AND RELEASE. 7) TARGET KEY INDIVIDUALS. 8) CONTROL THE PRESS. 9) CAST CRITICISM AS ESPIONAGE AND DISSENT AS TREASON. 10) SUBVERT THE RULE OF LAW. PROTECTIVE SERVICES DETAIL/PERSONAL SECURITY DETACHMENT. LOW INTENSITY CONFLICT- SUPER TUESDAY. FEB/MAR. DEMOCRATIC CAUCUS: ID/KS/NM. REPUBLICAN CAUCUS: MT/WV. BOTH PARTIES: CA/AZ/UT/CO/AK/ND/OK/MN/MO/AR/IL/TN/AL/GA/NY/NJ/CT/MA. OPEC/SEVEN SISTERS (OIL COMPANIES)/OPIC/PETROLEUM POLITICS. OFFICIAL STORY AS SEEN ON ALTERNATE HISTORY WIKIA PREQUEL *'RAPIER '(Secret Wars): ~1997 (President Clinton's era): The world emerges from the Cold War without an enemy, the USA remains the world's only superpower. The nation charges the CIA to track down and recover many loose nukes from the old Soviet Union, this leads a team led by field operator Taggart to Yugoslavia in an operation codenamed Rapier. Taggart is a Gulf War veteran, having fought in the Battle of Khafji in Jan/Feb. 1991. -1992, bankers and oil men meet in NYC to discuss a world without Soviets. 1993, CIA shootout/WTC bombing/Battle of Mogadishu. Taggart's missions and his actions led to problems in the future "its all Taggart's fault." Characters- Grayson Meyer (Taggart's mentor), Taggart (protagonist), Capt. Doug Haskin (Chairman of the JCS in 2010s), Sebastian Walker & Rebecca Corbett, Michael Stapleton (NYSE stockbroker), "Apollo" (Navy SEAL), Ana-Karina Mikhailokov (Soviet defector in the 1980s), Howard Mullen (Assistant to SecDef), Jean Kellam (Economist, turned Fed Chair in 2010s), "The Conductor" (man behind the conspiracy), Jack Sprague (Penultra Corp president). Based on Operation Red Bell- all about oil and no fun, new enemy, stir the pot, bring back old RU. Putin-based villain. POST COLD WAR/PRE TERROR ERA. *'COVER FIRE': 2000s: Medal of Honor, Green Zone-esque, Iraq/Afghanistan or Naziristan (October 2001-November 2004) SFC Garner, protagonist (another name for Kappa?) Kill a skiekh to steal his oil. WAR ON TERROR ALLEGORY. *'SONS OF LIBERTY: '''2000s until Summer 2016: PMCs working in Africa, helping an American Arms dealer kill a warlord. *'CRUDE': October 2016 (October Suprise): Oil industry, destruction of an oil rig. Texas, DC, Dubai, California, Afghanistan. Look up amount of oil US exports/imports, as well as, other countries. ANTI-OIL. Sen. Jo Rea. *'PENUMBRA': November 2016 (Governor Cervantes vs. Governor Laughlin): Gov. Laughlin stands on the side of the petroleum industry while Gov. Cervantes stands strongly in favor of alternative energy. The "Invisible Hand" is a banker's conspiracy. Based on Rubicon, Traveller, XIII, Recount, W., Lions for Lambs, The Kingdom, Too Big to Fail, Game Change, The Newsroom, Wall Street, Zero Dark Thirty, Ides of March. Assassination of Senator/Vice Presidential candidate Don Crawford, the selection of his son Nathaniel Crawford as Vice President. CONSPIRACY. Jack Sprague is the main character. He will assume control of the Invisible Hand. Episodes: ELECTION DAY, TRANSITION, INAUGURATION- 12 EPI. S2-1ST 100 DAYS. TITLES- EVERYBODY WANTS TO RULE THE WORLD, THE POWERS THAT BE, IN PLAIN SIGHT, NO RETURN, IN THE LAST 3H OF THE WORLD, COORDINATED CHAOS, IT'S THE END OF THE WORLD AS WE KNOW IT. Characters- Dr. Isaac Shaw. Karen Kimble. Michael Stapledon. Alison Price. Wade Bancroff. Henry Kohler. Dr. Anya Fielding (USGS). DON CRAWFORD TASK FORCE. FOREIGN TRILOGY (Noted for its more gritty, realistic tone/attitude on par with the Modern Warfare series of Call of Duty videogames, the Bourne films, and Tom Clancy novels) 'CERBERUS 1': *July 16, 2017 (President Cervantes' sixth month in office): A nuclear weapon is detonated in the Middle East (port city in Naziristan), field operator Kappa and his associate Huang are tasked to finding out who was behind the terrorist attack, as Kappa and Huang investigate further it becomes more apparent that the detonation is in fact a "false flag" operation, but to what end? It is learned that it was carried out by Burnhardt Corporation that hired mercinariess to kill an Arabian prince and capture bystander Huang. An ex-Russian colonel Leonid Golova turned arms dealer in Somalia leads Kappa to the real culprits. Through Somalia encounter bad guys. -Military, political, conspiracy, thriller. Kappa is thought to be dead in the explosion. Naziristan President Abdul-Wahid Fatin. News discusses America's declining influence prior to 2016 election and Cervantes' activities to restore esteem, fears of the Russian arms build-up. Putin-esque Russian president Anton Kharlakov. Introduce "Tartarus" prison in California? Fireteam Able/Operation: Hitman. Action in the North Sea oil platforms. Characters-1) Lieutenant Kappa (b: 1984, age: 33) Former USN SEALs, alma mater: USC/Michigan State, Hometown: Grayling/Lansing, Michigan. Ethnicity: African-American. 2) Souza. Technician. Eth: Hispanic, dark hair in a bun. 3) Garcia. Quartermaster, armorer. Eth: Hispanic, short dark hair. 4) Rowe. Extractor. Eth: Caucasian, short blonde hair. 5) Zimmer. Ops chief, replaced Taggart, eth: caucasian, balding. 7)Secretary of State Cynthia Garrett- stern, leader. 8) CIA Director Michael Hall-african-american with glasses. 9) Former Kappa associate-cameo. 10)Lita- Mexican go-between. 11)Pablo Arellano- drug cartels. Locations: Mexico, Washington DC, Naziristan/Saudi Arabia, Somalia. Abu Dhabi, UAE refugees. '''To complete script: NEST teams, stay, flee, blast radius, detonation. Kappa thought to be dead, EMTs. Find culprits, off grid, mole hunt, attention to pvt company, AA, Zimmer arrested, bad guys discovered. Kill USSR general, Ultranationalist Russian president. President Cervantes is mentioned, Rowe & Kappa solve it. '''Sayid Al-Hamza. 'CERBERUS 2': *January 13, 2018 (6 months after the nuclear detonation): The world has been plunged into a global energy crisis, with Middle Eastern petroleum reserves permanently off-limits. The world's most powerful nations agree to meet at an economic summit in Beijing, China to discuss solutions. When the Chinese President is allegledly assassinated by American field operator Kappa, the Chinese go on a manhunt to find him while Kappa investigates who really killed the Chinese President. News from 6 months before, the aftermath. Russian spetsnaz operative killed the Chinese president but the Russian was hired by an mysterious American. Kappa vindicates himself with evidence, igniting the flames of a three-way war between the Russians, Chinese and America. Operation: Katana. Cervantes has been president for one year, is kidnapped. Souza serves in a combat support role on the field and Garcia does too. Estella Parnell is appointed team's new Ops Chief, more controlling. President of PRC Sying Tai, VP Li Ch'eng, Chairman Chi Liao. Add two new characters- 1) SSgt. Tommy "Jester" (USMC 1st Recon) Sniper-spotter. 2) Sgt. "Cowboy" (US Army Green Berets) - Fireteam Bravo. Sidestories set in Mongolia over Russo-Sino oil pipeline. Middle-east contact Lita and Taggart appear briefly. Opens with Senate hearing in DC, Kappa is a lower status, he is branded a fugitive after the assassination. Huang is revealed to be a Chinese spy and a Russian double agent. Rowe has a difficult time accepting Kappa as the assassin embarks on an investigation of his own. Street bike through Beijing. Vice President Crawford resigns for being complicit in a conspiracy in either 2 or 3. Video leaked by a Chinese hacker shows Kappa's innocence, the hacker is apart of a secret Chinese democracy movement. Chinese prison. Kappa becomes a POW. Russia & China skirmish. China endears itself to US and India. Locations included: Gobi Desert, Great Wall of China, Beijing, Tianjin, Tangshan. Shanghai. Hong Kong. Yellow Sea/East China Sea. Radiation effects, water supply contamination, irradiation of the Persian Gulf. 'CERBERUS 3': *February 10, 2018 (3 weeks after the three-way conflict began): With tensions at an all-time high, the USA, China and Russia come to blows just short of WWIII as the three nations fight a three-way conflict in the North Pacific Ocean, stretches into its third week. Ultimately ends in a bloody exchange between a US aircraft carrier and an advanced Russian submarine. The submarine is sunk but salvaged by US personnel. Operation: Spade. Kappa restored, Cervantes nominates Garrett as the new VP. Russians attempt to take Alaska but are repelled. Female Captain of the US aircraft carrier Gerald R. Ford (CVN-78) Cerberus is decommissioned after the film ends. Carriers docked (non-canon): USS Nimitz (CVN-68): Washington, which is heavily damaged and destroyed, also present was the USS Carl Vinson (CVN-70): California, USS George Washington (CVN-73): Japan, USS John C. Stennis (CVN-74): Washington and USS Ronald Reagan (CVN-76): California. Locations: China, Russia, Sea of Okhotsk. Caspian Sea? CIA-Division 88. "Volk" Russian scientist. Off the books mission by Secretary Garrett, with Cerberus team Able. Break into Chinese prison and retrieve Kappa. C-17 crash in Himalayas. Discover conflict maybe Russian, actually corporation. Moscow is struck by an ICBM while DC is partially damaged by a series of Russian battleships on the Potomac, Beijing is attacked by American/Russian attack subs. Reveal that US President and RU Presidents are imposters in mask. Kill former Kappa associate. London Accords ends the film as well as the conflict uniting the three nations as the "three policemen" and the Russians and Chinese join NATO expanding it into the INTO which adds many other nations as well. Russian spy and Kappa discuss why the worlds would be better without people like them. Terminate fake president. Locations: North Pacific, Kamchatka Peninsula, Bering Sea Kuril Islands, Sikhote Alin Range. Characters- Taggart (Mentor of “Kappa”). Estella Parnell (Division 88 unit leader). Souza (Division 88 technician). Fireteam Alpha: Lieutenant “Kappa”, Operator Rowe, Operator Garcia. Fireteam Bravo: Operator Garner, Gunnery Sergeant “Jester”, Staff Sergeant “Cowboy” THE ARCTIC WAR! DOMESTIC TRILOGY (Noted for its focus turned toward the techno-thriller on par with Black Ops 2 and Ghosts games of the Call of Duty series) 'CERBERUS 4': *August 2021 (3 1/2 years later...President Cervantes/Vice President Garrett): Time heals all wounds, the USA, Russia and China have aligned themselves as the "three policemen" of the globe, expanding the power of the American special response group known as "Cerberus" to encompass the world. However, a sudden chemical attack in Germany leaves the Vice President stranded with time running out; on the homefront, Cerberus Director of Field Operations Kappa and his greatly expanded power offer him the ability to track down the assilants before they strike again. -Cervantes establishes the Dept. of National Intelligence to consolidate the US intelligence apparatus. The President has changed the U.S. Cabinet, National Defense Act of 2018, increased funding for education, S.A.F.E. program replaces D.A.R.E, legalize marijuana, gay marriage, DNI & JARO formed. China wants Taiwan. President Cervantes won the 2020 election. VP Garrett standed in Frankfurt, Germany due to a series of chemical attacks all over the world. Project Cerberus is restarted but as a multi-national task force. G20 NATIONS: SOUTH AFRICA (SFB), CANADA (Joint Task Force 2), MEXICO, UNITED STATES (US Army Delta Force, US Navy SEALs, CIA-SAD/SOG, Intelligence Support Activity, Green Berets, Rangers), ARGENTINA (Argentine SOFG), BRAZIL (SOB), CHINA (SOF), JAPAN, SOUTH KOREA (UDT/SEALs), INDIA (Para Commandos), INDONESIA (Kopassus), SAUDI ARABIA, RUSSIA (Spetsnaz), TURKEY, EUROPEAN UNION (Sweden- SOG SSG/SIG), (Poland- GROM), (Norway-FSK/HJK), FRANCE (COS), GERMANY (KSK), ITALY, UNITED KINGDOM (Special Air Service), AUSTRALIA (Special Air Service Regiment), NEW ZEALAND (Special Air Service). National Intelligence Department. Executive Order 35092. Raise the advanced Russian submarine. Attacks on Norfolk, VA: Attacks on Norfolk, Virginia: USS Dwight D. Eisenhower (CVN-69), USS Theodore Roosevelt (CVN-71), USS Abraham Lincoln (CVN-72), USS Harry S. Truman (CVN-75), USS George H. W. Bus (CVN-77) are stationd there, the attack is similar to Pearl Harbor though far more disastorous. USS John F. Kennedy (CVN-79) being constructed is destroyed. American cabinet is killed? After 3 years and $4 billion, the Russian submarine has been recovered from the bottom of the Pacific near the Aleutian Islands. Vice President Perry observes the salvage operation and later attends an economic conference in Germany. Dr. Alijani is the developer of the chemical used to attack Europe. The assault on the Norfolk Naval base is unknown but the two are related. NEEDS MORE DEV: Parnell fights Souza. In the United States, an emergency session of Congress is called, during which another chemical attack kills ¾ of the Cabinet including Speaker of the House but except the Secretary of Defense who was the designated survivor. Nominate a new Speaker and Vice President. Champion’s Rock, Blue Ridge Mountains, VA – is Cerberus II’s HQ. Another attack on Norfolk, VA destroys CVN 69, 71, 75, 77. Caused by a rogue state, the Balkans. USS KANSAS CITY. USS INDIANA. USS SPOKANE (VA-CLASS SUBs). Garner works for DSS. Characters- Estella Parnell (Cerberus II project leader- USA), Souza (Cerberus II technician), LCDR “Kappa” (“Dogpatch” leader), Rowe (“Dogpatch” assistant), 1st Sgt. “Jester” (“Dogpatch” scout), SSgt. “Cowboy” (“Dogpatch” demolitions expert), Garcia (“Dogpatch” weapons expert) Invasion/Blitzkrieg: Budapest, Hungary. Rome, Italy. Vatican City. Messina, Sicily. Mediterranean Sea. Never hit UK. Norwegian oil platform in the North Sea. Stockholm, Sweden & Copenhagen, Denmark. Helsinki, Finland. Spain/France. Never hit UK. Whole conflict is to incapacitate regions to steal the Russian designed American sub. Americans along with international help have constructed a constellation of orbital defense platforms. COMPANIES INVOLVED WITH WAR PROFITERRING CHARGED WITH CRIMES AGAINST HUMANITY. NATO is now INTO. Add Pierson, Huang-like. 'CERBERUS 5': *August 2022 (1 year later....): A domestic terror group calling themselves the Sons of Liberty invade US government cyberspace and hold it hostage and threaten to release ICBMs, if their demands are not met. Field Operations Director Kappa temporarily assumes command of a field unit as he personally sets out to find those behind it, he is shaken at his discovery when he discovers his mentor Taggart has directed the attack. US has become more militarized and martial law reigns, it might taint Cervantes' presidency. The Sons of Liberty target all US state capitols with the orbital defense platforms in space. Private military contractors- Blackthorne Security. American terrorists seizing kinetic weaponry. Operation: Amethest. Miami, Florida? attack Mumbai-style becuse of the proximity to Cape Canaveral. Auxillary launchers at Wallops, Virginia and Vandenberg, California. ARGUS space station in orbit with kinetic strike capability, anti-ballistic missile systems, cyberterrorism, bioterrorism. Militarization of space. Acquistion of military silos in the interior mountain regions of the USA. The newest aircraft carrier USS Enterprise (CVN-80) is launched, a primary location like in Cerberus 3, 5 years ago. The monster behind the facade is revealed and apprehended, by American Taliban. It's Chairman of the JC Gen. Douglas Haskins. USCG present. NEED MORE DEV: Southwestern US/Wyoming/Puerto Rico/Gulf Coast, FL. "Watchdog" Characters-Estella Parnell (Cerberus II project leader), Souza (“Watchdog” technician), Garcia (Tartarus prison warden), LCDR “Kappa” (“Watchdog” leader), Rowe (“Watchdog” assistant), 1st Sgt. “Jester” (“Watchdog” weapons expert), GySgt. “Cowboy” (“Watchdog” demolitions expert). SOVERIGN CITIZEN MOVEMENT, VILLAIN RETIRED US COLONEL, LOST TEAM MATES IN 2017. "BREATHER EPISODE" 'CERBERUS 6''': *Spring 2024 (18 months later...): Kappa has joined Taggart's cause to bring down the "cancer" within the US government. Wars keep the weapon manufacturers, oil companies and PMCs employed. NEED DEV: President Cynthia Garrett becomes the first female to win the presidency however a band of assassins attempt to take her life. (2025) The conspiratorists are captured, sent to the Hague and charged with crimes against humanity. Boeing jet interrogation of Kappa on the way to "Tartarus" Vice President-elect Nathaniel Crawford is discovered to have been behind the murder of his father in 2016 and the attempt on President Garrett, he informally resigns and is arrested. CRUX/MORAL/POINT: A year later (2025), Kappa is living in Barrow, Alaska where he teams up with a Native American tracker to spend the rest of his life. Operation: Asphodel. The conspirators were attempting to create an American Empire. The three heads of the Cerberus project represent each branch of government. Battle PMCs. Learn from Spanish-American War & Philippine-American Incursion (American expansion). Commander “Kappa” (US Navy SEALs), promoted to Captain (Post Humorously). Cerberus II/Rogue US Navy SEALs. After these seven and a half years, Kappa has become a terrorist, seemingly lost everything & very cynical. He is captured on a Boeing business jet. Hunsaker goes down. After it is all solved, Rowe & Souza refuse to terminate Kappa and let him flee to Barrow, Alaska, where he will live out the rest of his days. Corporal Watts. Hunt for Kappa. Blue Ridge Mountains facility, VA. Characters- Estella Parnell (Cerberus II project leader), Souza (Fireteam Omega technician), Garcia (Omega weapons expert), Rowe (Omega leader), “Jester” (Omega assistant), GySgt. “Cowboy” (Omega demolitions expert). -Possibly include the war for the Arctic Ocean? SEN. CRAWFORD PLOTS TO KILL CERVANTES. "He will wipe away tears from their eyes. There wil be no more death or money or pain, for the old order of things has passed away" - Revelation 21:4 "A stronger loving world to die in" Inspiration *True Lies *Golden Eye/Tomorrow Never Dies/The World Is Not Enough/Die Another Day/Everything or Nothing/Casino Royale/Quantum of Solace/Skyfall *Mission Impossible/MI2/MI3/MI: Ghost Protocol *Ronin *Enemy of the State *Spy Game *Bourne Identity/Supremacy/Ultimatum/Legacy *Syriana *Munich *Fair Game *COD: Black Ops/BO2 *Haywire List of Presidents Look up Cabinet positions. VP names: Boyer (PA rep), Weathers (ID SEN), Mullen (VP), Haley (-), Koenig (CO Gov), USS Centurion XSN-800 new sub. 39. Jimmy Carter (1977-1981) Democratic governor from Georgia. 1976 elections. B: 1923. Age: 54-58. D: Prior to 2023. 40. Ronald Reagan (1981-1989) Republican governor from California. 1980/1984 elections. B: 1911-D: 2004. Age: 70-78. 41. George H. W. Bush (1989-1993) Republican VP from Texas. 1988 election, lost re-election in 1992. B: 1923. Age: 66-70. D: Prior to 2023. 42. William J. Clinton (1993-2001) Democratic governor from Arkansas. 1992/1996 elections. B: 1946. Age: 47-55. D: Prior to 2046. 43. George W. Bush (2001-2009) Republican governor from Texas. 2000/2004 elections. *first retarded president. B: 1946. D: Prior to 2046. Age: 55-63. 44. Barack H. Obama (2009-2017) Democratic senator from Illinois. 2008/2012 elections. *first black president. B: 1961. D: Prior to 2061. Age: 48-56. 45. Marco A. Cervantes (2017-2025) Democratic governor from California. 2016/2020 elections. *first latino president. B: 1962. Age: 55-63. D: Prior to 2062. 46. Cynthia M. Garrett (2025-2033) Democratic VP from Conneticut. 2024/2028 election. *first female president. B: 1962. Age: 63-71. D: Prior to 2062. 47. Raymond Dempsey (2033-2041) Republican US Army general from Nevada. 2032/2036 election. *first biracial Hispanic president/US military general in nearly 100 years, oldest ever elected. B: 1959. Age: 74-82. D: Prior to 2059. 48. Chandra Wental (2041-2045) Democratic Education Secretary from Pennsylvania. 2040 election. *first Hindi president, served only one term and left office to be with family. B: 1978. Age: 63-67. Alive in 2065 at age: 87. 49. Joe Lowenstein (2045-2049) 2044 election. Democratic Ambassador/Rep. from Vermont. *first Jewish president, served only one term due to increasing unpopularity. B: 1987. Age: 58-62. Alive in 2065 at age: 78. 50. Gloria Lopez (2049-2053) Democratic Senator from Texas. 2048 election. *first female Hispanic president, served only one term due to health issues. B: 1992. Age: 57-61. Alive in 2065 at age: 73. 51. Norman Fox (2053-2054) Republican Rep/Gov. from Kentucky. 2052 election. *first president to ever be impeached and removed from office, 2nd ever black president. B: 1992. Age: 61-62. Died in Prison after convinction 10 years after removal in 2064. 52. Luis Rivera (2054-2055) Republican Representative/VP from Colorado. Not elected. *VP resigned due to perceived weakness as a leader, 4th Hispanic president. B: 1998. Age: 56-57. Removed self from public life and has not attended an inauguration since left. Age: 67. 53. Raechel Nguyen (2055-2065) New Federalist Party House Speaker from Washington. Not elected, 2056/2060 election. *House Speaker that ascended to the presidency, serving 10 years in office, first Asian female president born at the dawn of the new millennium. B: 2001. Age: 54-64. Iconic. 54. Solange Hernandez (2065-present) 2064 election. New Federalist Party Representative from Oklahoma. *Newest administration, the youngest ever third black/Hispanic president and 4th female. B: 2024. Age: 41-? 81-89 Reagan, 89-01 Unknown, 01-05 Laughlin of KS Sen: thwart terror attack, attack Naziristan, Halliburton/KBR/PMCs, Cerberus project established, 05-13 Callaghan of MA Sen: Surplus economy, 13-17 Laughlin Jr of MI Gov: Toward the end, bankrupts USA, collapse economy, invade Naziristan, banking & financial companies, 2016 election, 17+ Tony Cervantes of CA Gov. 25+ Cynthia Garrett of CT/NY Rep/Sen/VP. 9/11 EXPY (MAY 2003), IRAQ INVASION EXPY (JUNE 2003) UNDER LAUGHLIN SR. 5 YEAR OCCUPATION OF NAZIRISTAN (2003-2008), 1 YEAR LOGISTICAL DRAWDOWN (2008-2009), SURPLUS IN CALLAGHAN'S LAST THREE YEARS (2011-2013). The Conspiracy (included in Penumbra) *The Invisible Hand *Policy think tank, "there was always a fear that the roman army would take over the world and they did" "when the republic ended and the empire-a dictatorship, began." A cabal of people. *Secret society of bankers. *Rockefeller Plaza HQ. *Nine Unknown Men, by Talbot Mundy *Led by someone calling themselves THE CONDUCTOR *Cerberus-3 headed dog, symbol for 3 branches *The Fourth Branch, four-leaf clover: executive, legislative, judicial. Intelligence/Homeland Security Apparatus. *Triad- two will unite against one, larger are unstable, Kingmaker scenario- two evenly matched foes, one is unable to overpower the other, it cant win, it allies with one of the other sides, causing a stalemate. *False flag operations *1934- Business Plot *Phase 1- Tabula Rasa: Quick violent overthrow of US govt. (Military junta) Plane crash kills politician. *Phase 2-False flag op. Attack on a US city, institute martial law. FBI shootout "will cost you friends" *Phase 3- Pax Americana, indicates military & economic positon of the US in relation to other countries. AKA American Empire. Cheney-based Howard Mullen. Result in Pax Universalis. *The Pentagon- DC *NSA-Cyber- Ft. Meade, MD. "Santa Claus" *FBI- domestic ops, DC.. *CIA- foreign ops, Langley, VA *US Army- land-based ops *USN- 10 carriers, 100s of subs, rapid response, naval bases, NAVY SEALS *USMC-naval infantry, respond rapidly, amphibious warfare *USCG- coastal affairs *USAF-ICBMs, satellites, fighters, cyber. *Conspiracy films of the 70s: Parallax View, 3 Days of the Condor. *Gas prices, stock market, econ/politics. *NWO 1992+ *ice-9, flammable ice- 1963. Nazi Swabia expedition 1938. DIA murals 1989. *Phantom Time. *Big corporation builds towers in NY, LA, CHI. Suggestions *Timeline: Reunification of Korea, India vs. Pakistan, Iraq (Naziristan) *ALLIED: JSOC/AFO. *VILLIANS: Coverup, sedition group, RU arms smugglers, Chinese operatives, terrorists, weapons contractor, nuclear rocket engineers, sleeper cell, hostage exchange, world anti-gov cell, warmongers, free thinkers vs. corps. *PROJECT/SUB PROJECT/PROGRAM/OPERATION/TEAM A,B,C/DIVISION/CELL/TASK FORCE Category:Write a category here Category:Redshift Category:Crose (1981 TV Series) Category:Attrition